Ventrue Lore
= Ventrue Lore 1 = * Be able to recite one Ventrue's lineage (usually your own). * A brief summary on how the Ventrue Clan views the other Clans (Ventrue Clan Book descriptions). * The Ventrue believe that they, as the Clan of Kings, are the rightful rulers of the all Kindred. * The Ventrue have rarefied tastes for vitae, each member of the Clan has a different taste. * A base history of one bloodline (usually your own). * Can name the most prominent members of one bloodline (usually your own). * You know that the local Ventrue Boards usually meet on the first Tuesday of every month. * You know The Expectations and Traditions of Clan Ventrue. * You are aware of who the Ventrue Elders are in one Region (usually your own). = Ventrue Lore 2 = * A good working knowledge of Clan Ventrue today. * You know that various "cliques and clubs" exist informally within the clan, and what a few are. * You are aware of the various positions within the clan and their functions. * You know who holds the position within one City's local Board (usually your own). * You know the Strategos, as well as any prominent Lictors and Tribunes, for one Region (usually your own) and how to properly contact them. = Ventrue Lore 3 = * The definition of "Atavist." * A good working knowledge of the Clan's history from their point of view. * The PC knows most of the members of one Bloodline (usually your own) * You know the prominent members of most Ventrue Bloodlines. * A Working knowledge of the various Ventrue Cliques (Clanbook definitions), and prominent members. = Ventrue Lore 4 = * You are very familiar with some portions of the Book of Nod as it applies to the Ventrue Clan only. * Has heard some of the legends of the First City- from the Ventrue perspective only. * Has put together a decent picture of the personal histories of a number of prominent members of the clan. * Knows the complex subjective history behind many of the Ventrue Bloodlines * Some inkling of the role the major players in the Clan play in the Jyhad. The ANST will have more information on these trends, which characters can develop their own conclusions upon. * Has created his or her version of the Clan's historical timeline. * Has traced last known locations of some of the 5th generations of the clan down. = Ventrue Lore 5 = * Knows where a few of the old ones dwell. * Has strong suspicions of who several members of the Directorate are. * Has formulated his own ideas of what the true role of the Ventrue Clan, and Caine's Vision * Is very familiar with fragment or two of scripts from Ventrue about the First and Second City. * Is intimately familiar with a wide array of information about the clan, its members, and its history.